Valentines
The Valentines were a series of books written by Boo and Sharkberries during Dragonhollow's Fourth Era. To celebrate Valentine's Day and share the love, they wrote individual cards to many residents of the Summerlands and delivered them to their corresponding mailbox at the Summergate Post Office. Each one contained an amusing pun, usually either incorporating the recipient's name or involving animals. Sharkberries rejected several of his early first drafts that included racy X-rated content. Dolphin and Tox exchanged cards with Boo and Shark as a way of thanking them for their thoughtfulness. =Availability= ---- Fourth Era *Summergate Post Office Fifth Era—Present *Memory =Content= ---- Dolphin “You're Dophinately the one for me!” ;) Happy Valentines Day! -Shark & Boo <3 Tox “Your love is in-TOX-icating!” ;) Happy Valentines Day! -Shark & Boo <3 Print “Will you be the pen to my paper?” ;) Happy Valentines Day! -Shark & Boo <3 Acey “You're the only a I c” ;) Happy Valentines Day! -Shark & Boo <3 Sprankles “There's no need to be Koi, Valentine!” ;) Happy Valentines Day! -Shark & Boo <3 Terry “You're a whale of fun!” ;) Happy Valentines Day! -Shark & Boo <3 Katie “You're the nicest gill I know, Valentine!” ;) Happy Valentines Day! -Shark & Boo <3 Gio “You're a great chum!” ;) Happy Valentines Day! -Shark & Boo <3 Tater “You're one hot potato!” ;) Happy Valentines Day! -Shark & Boo <3 Tohbeh “I would wait forever for you tohbeh my Valentine!” ;) Happy Valentines Day! -Shark & Boo <3 Panda “I can't bear to be without you, Valentine!” ;) Happy Valentines Day! -Shark & Boo <3 Radar Rick “You make my radar go off the charts!” ;) Happy Valentines Day! -Shark & Boo <3 Maeganite “There's no bunny like you!” ;) Happy Valentines Day! -Shark & Boo <3 Wojcik “You're ear-resistable, Valentine!” ;) Happy Valentines Day! -Shark & Boo <3 MaccaMan “I would take a bite out of you, Valentine!” ;) Happy Valentines Day! -Shark & Boo <3 Nut “I'm nuts about you, Valentine!” ;) Happy Valentines Day! -Shark & Boo <3 Gabault “I would gab a piece of that!” ;) Happy Valentines Day! -Shark & Boo <3 Retro “Your name might be retro, but I think you're still in!” ;) Happy Valentines Day! -Shark & Boo <3 Mudkip “I choose you, Valentine!” ;) Happy Valentines Day! -Shark & Boo <3 Southern Belle “Will you be my guest, Valentine?” ;) Happy Valentines Day! -Shark & Boo <3 aka this is a disney joke Black0ut “If you keep takin my breath away Valentine, you might just make me Black-Out!” ;) Happy Valentines Day! -Shark & Boo <3 HyperSilence “You're a real catch, Valentine!” ;) Happy Valentines Day! -Shark & Boo <3 Jinx “If looks could kill, you'd be a weapon of mass destruction!” ;) Happy Valentines Day! -Shark & Boo <3 =Dolphin's Valentines= ---- Dolphin also gave Valentines to Boo and Shark. Boo The Brave Bunny Some “bunny” loves you! (Thanks for the card) Happy Valentines Day! -NeonicDolphin Sharkberries The Clever Shark You're “berry” special! (Thanks for the card) Happy Valentines Day! -NeonicDolphin =Tox's Valentines= ---- Tox also gave Valentines to Boo and Shark. Boo “You can be my boo anytime!” ;) Happy Valentine's Day! Secretly yours, Tox Sharkberries “You must be from Fin-land, because you mako me crazy!” ;) Happy Valentine's Day! Secretly yours, Tox Category:Books